


Beside You (Alone Together)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Marianas Trench
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josh Ramsay is Mentioned in Passing, Mentions of Funerals, Non-Binary Patrick, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Character, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt comes home to find his datemate crying in their room.





	Beside You (Alone Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is a rarepair (to the fucking extreme) that not a lot of people are looking for, but my boyfriend gave me the idea when he was talking about writing a fic of his own, so now there's the Mattrick clusterfuck.

One evening, Matt arrived back to his from the grocery store, plopping the three bags at the front door as the sniffling he had heard from the hallway had gotten much clearer once he walked into the apartment. He followed the whimpers through the apartment, knowing exactly where they were coming from: the bedroom. When Matt reached the door, he knocked quietly and waited for a response. If Patrick heard him, they clearly weren't giving any indication.

"Hey," Matt said, knocking again. "Are you alright baby?" He leaned against the door, pressing his ear on the painted wood, listening for a response from within. After a beat, he heard a quiet mumble from the inside between breaths.

"I'm fine," Patrick muttered, blankets on the bed rustling as they shifted around. _Bullshit._  If there was anything Matt had learned from being friends with Josh in high school, before the older boy was expelled, "I'm fine" meant anything but. It meant a hurting mind, and secrets turning your body inside out.

Matt sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Can I come in?" Patrick groaned in response. "Please?" he asked. "You don't even have to say anything. Just, uh, let me give you a hug." Matt was about to put his hands on the doorknob, but moved it away as Patrick shuffled towards the door, and opened it.

They buried their head in Matt's shoulder, as he rested his head atop their own, stroking the back of the older. Patrick's hands clutched Matt's hoodie, tears staining the fabric, but he didn't care. He just wanted his datemate to feel better. Patrick slowly fell to the ground, taking Matt with him. The two lay in the doorway for a few minutes before either person said a thing. Matt just let Patrick collect his bearings, until they wanted to talk.

Patrick removed their face from Matt's collar and muttered something incoherent, before repeating it. "My... my dad called today," they said, surprise lacing every word. Patrick hadn't spoken to their father since leaving for college and coming out as non-binary six years before. They still spoke to their mother, but it was more of a "you are my child and I want to maintain a relationship with you no matter what" deal. Patrick didn't exactly welcome it, but it was better than being shunned by both parents. Matt stayed quiet, nodding to tell Patrick it was okay to continue. "Okay, so... wow... this is harder for me to say than I thought it would be," they said, laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Hm, did something happen to her?" Matt asked, giving Patrick a squeeze. They glanced to the side before speaking again.

"Y-yeah. Remember that car crash that happened a couple blocks over last week?" Matt's eyes widened. "Turns out it was her car that got totalled," they said, sniffling as they did.

"Oh fuck... I mean, are you okay? Um, other than the crying, I mean..." he said, general awkwardness taking over in emotional times such as these. Matt threw his arm over Patrick's side as they nodded for a second, before shaking their head.

"Then there's my dad threatening to out me to the rest of my family unless I go to the funeral as the 'perfect, straight son.' I... I don't think I can do it Matty. I can't go to my own mom's funeral because I'm too scared to wear a damn suit. That's a pretty bad reason not to go to a funeral; you don't like the dress code," they said, tears threatening to spill from those beautiful blue eyes once again. "That would probably be the worst thing I've ever done."

Matt held Patrick as the tears continued, and the speaking stopped. He let them keep mumble nonsensical phrases and a few curses under their breath until the calm came back momentarily. The two got up the floor after a combination of Matt's back hurting and Patrick's leg cramping up became too much for the them, so they got up off the floor and got ready for bed in silence, as Patrick didn't want to speak, and Matt didn't want to make the tension more palpable by forcing any conversation. They stayed silent until two hours later when the two were snuggled up in bed together in bed, buried in pillows and an oversized duvet, one that Patrick swore it was needed after the revelation that Matt was terrible at sharing the covers, with Patrick as the little spoon, just like always.

Patrick's eyes remained closed when they spoke, their voice barely above a whisper when they said, "Y'know, I think I'll just go to her funeral to see her one last time... get that visit in. She deserves better than whatever my dad says on her behalf." They smiled briefly, before realizing that it was probably impolite to smile when talking about their own mother's funeral before it had even happened and stopping.

Matt kissed the top of their head, ruffling their hair lovingly. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be right there with you," he said wistfully. "If you don't go, I won't be angry; if you do end up going, I'll be right there in that funeral hall with you, fuck what your dad said. I love you."

Patrick reached over Matt to turn the bedside lamp off, before saying, "Good night. I love you too."

And Matt continued to stand by Patrick, regardless of their ventures in life.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too weird for anyone :)  
> xxo Gee


End file.
